This invention relates to a printer which forms an image on a recording medium with ink.
Conventionally, an ink jet printer is known in the art. The known ink jet printer is constructed to propel ink through a nozzle toward a recording medium such as paper. A gap is provided between the nozzle and the recording medium, so that ink passes through the air to the recording medium.
Due to the existence of the gap between the nozzle and the recording medium, the propelled ink tends to spread when the ink reaches to the recording medium. Thus, in order to obtain an image of high resolution, it is necessary to provide a nozzle having small diameter. However, machining of such a nozzle is not easy.
Further, in order to enhance the printing speed of the ink jet printer, it is preferable to provide a line head including an array of the nozzles. However, if a lot of nozzles are assembled as one array, the structure of the line head may be complicated.